Battle Droid
4478 Geonosian Fighter 7121 Naboo Swamp 7126 Battle Droid Carrier 7141 Naboo Fighter 7155 Trade Federation AAT 7184 Trade Federation MTT 7662 Trade Federation MTT 7258 Wookiee Attack 7261 Clone Turbo Tank 7654 Droids Battle Pack 7670 Hailfire Droid and Spider Droid 7675 AT-TE Walker 7681 Separatist Spider Droid 7748 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid 7868 Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter 7869 Battle For Geonosis 7929 The Battle of Naboo 8016 Hyena Droid Bomber 8018 Armored Assault Tank (AAT) 8091 Republic Swamp Speeder 75015 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid 75019 AT-TE 75037 Battle on Saleucami 75042 Droid Gunship 75043 AT-AP 75044 Droid Tri-Fighter 75058 MTT 30058 STAP 75092 Naboo Starfighter 75146 Star Wars Advent Calendar 75151 Clone Turbo Tank 75213 Star Wars Advent Calendar }} The Battle Droid is a Star Wars minifigure first released in 1999. Background Battle droids were used by the Trade Federation and later the Confederacy of Independent Systems in the Clone Wars. They form the majority of both organisations' armies. They appear in many Star Wars sets, especially from Episode I, Episode II and Episode III. They were usually produced in plants on distant planets such as Geonosis and Hypori. After being programmed, they were sent on missions against the Republic, or used to spread fear on star systems opposing the Trade Federation. Regular Battle Droids had no mind of their own, and they were controlled by a central computer. Battle droids were designed to defeat their enemies by sheer number of units. They had little ability to think independently, and were very vulnerable to tricks. The droids could operate in almost every environment, including underwater. The basic battle droids, with no markings are the B1 series. In addition, the OOM series such as the Battle Droid Commander, the Pilot Battle Droid, and the Security Battle Droid were given control over some groups. New Design Since the 7662 Trade Federation MTT set, Battle Droid minifigures have had arms with vertical gun grips, as opposed to the older horizontal grips. Because they have new arms they can vertically grip Guns. These arms can be taken off easily, but break with slightly less pressure to the older variety. They appeared from 2007 onwards. Gallery of Variations |img6 = Battle_Droid_75015.png |txt6 = 2013 Geonosis |img7 = 13-Battle_Droid.png |txt7 = From 2016 Advent Calendar |img8=sw0996.png |txt8=Kashyyyk |img9=Gaigoq574a853bc70b2.jpg |txt9=R0-GR }} Parts * Part 30377 (non gun arm) * Part 59230 (gun arm) * Part 30376 (legs) * Part 30375 (torso) * Part 30378 (head) Lego.com Description Notes * In the LEGO Star Wars video games (except for the Clone Wars), the normal and Geonosian Battle Droids come with a thin two-stud piece and black antennae piece on their back. Appearances * 3343 Star Wars #4 * 4478 Geonosian Fighter * 7121 Naboo Swamp * 7126 Battle Droid Carrier * 7141 Naboo Fighter * 7155 Trade Federation AAT * 7184 Trade Federation MTT * 7258 Wookiee Attack * 7261 Clone Turbo Tank * 7654 Droids Battle Pack * 7662 Trade Federation MTT * 7670 Hailfire Droid and Spider Droid * 7675 AT-TE Walker * 7678 Droid Gunship * 7681 Separatist Spider Droid * 30004 Battle Droid on STAP * 7748 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid * 7868 Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter * 7869 Battle For Geonosis * 7929 Battle of Naboo * 8018 Armored Assault Tank (AAT) * 8036 Separatist Shuttle * 8091 Republic Swamp Speeder * 9515 Malevolence * 75015 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid * 75019 AT-TE * 75037 Battle on Saleucami * 75042 Droid Gunship * 75043 AT-AP * 75044 Droid Tri-Fighter * 75058 MTT (1 has two curved arms) * 30058 STAP * 75080 AAT * 75086 Battle Droid Troop Carrier * 75091 Flash Speeder * 75092 Naboo Starfighter * 75077 Homing Spider Droid * 75142 Homing Spider Droid * 75146 Star Wars Advent Calendar (2016) * 75151 Clone Turbo Tank * 75182 Republic Fighter Tank * 75213 Star Wars Advent Calendar (2018) * 75261 Clone Scout Walker - 20th Anniversary Edition Other Physical Appearances * 8001 TECHNIC Battle Droid Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga Movie Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * ''The Yoda Chronicles'' * LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales See Also * Battle Droid Commander * Security Battle Droid * Pilot Battle Droid * Rocket Battle Droid * R0-GR References Category:Minifigures introduced in 1999 Category:Clone Wars Comic minifigure Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Battle Droids Category:Minifigures with unique Heads